


Pour être dit par ma voix

by Justonebigbee (sunlight)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Before Madison, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Skype, Smut, after graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/Justonebigbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To prepare for his Intro to French course next fall, Bitty's been practicing by texting Jack, and he makes the Number One Most Common French Mistake for Beginners. <i>Je suis excité</i> does not mean what you think it means, Eric Bittle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour être dit par ma voix

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bab, [Emma](http://jacksbits.tumblr.com/), for having "Beta Zoë's fic" on her to-do list, meaning writing it was on my own. Literally, this fic would not be anything near what it is like without her. I think I owe her my firstborn so it's too bad I'm not having kids.
> 
> Thank you to [Cocotte](http://holsterr.tumblr.com/), (who got asked "why are you blushing so much?" while reading this), [Icosa](http://icosahedonist.tumblr.com), and [Anna](http://bananasplat.tumblr.com), for reading it over before I posted and cheerleaded me like nobody's business.
> 
> If you've followed me here from 1D, go read the webcomic [Check, Please!](http://www.omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/about/) My fic will be waiting when you come back. Or even just go read the comic and don't worry about my fic. Do yourself a favor, fall in love with these hockey nerds.
> 
> The title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS-Got7Telo), and translates to "like your name was meant to be said by my voice."

Bitty can’t wait until the fourth. Well, it’s a month away. But it feels like it’s tomorrow—Bitty shakes with anticipation every time he thinks about what it’s going to be like to see Jack again. To kiss Jack again. To do—maybe—

Bitty’s been practicing French for the past twenty minutes. And he really does want to learn French. But it’s also kind of boring. It’s hard. He probably just needs some proper motivation, though...and texting Jack in French is good practice. 

_ Je suis excité pour cette juillet _

It’s only moments later that he gets a response. 

_ Bitty can you Skype right now _

It’s not the first time Jack has cut him off mid conversation to call him, but he’s never done it in such an alarming way. It’s, well. It’s worrying. Bitty grabs his laptop and pulls up the application. He’s trying to keep his mind quiet, to not assume the worst. It’s hard when the worst  _ has _ happened to Jack, even if he wasn’t around for it. 

He’s in the middle of drafting a text to Jack saying that he’s online when an incoming call notification pops onto his screen. Jack doesn’t look how he expected. He’s lying on his bed and looks like he just got back from a run, even though Bitty  _ knows _ it’s a rest day. Jack’s face is splotchy and his hair looks like he’s run his fingers through it about a thousand times. 

“Bitty—” Jack says, sounding a little rough. “Can you, um, please say what you were trying to say in English?”

Bitty frowns. It’s not like Jack seems  _ upset, _ exactly, but he does seem...agitated? This is not what he expected.

“Ah, um. I was. I was trying to tell you that I’m excited to see you? In July,” he says. “Was that. Um. Was that not what I said?” 

Jack lets out a chuckle. “No,” he says. Before Bitty can ask, Jack adds, “But don’t worry about it. How are you?”

“Wait, what?” Bitty’s interested now. “What did I say?”

Jack shakes his head. “It’s not important.” 

“Jaaaack,” Bitty whines. “How am I supposed to learn? I wanna get a head start on next Fall.” 

“It’s nothing, Bits. Tell me about your day?” Jack says.

Bitty is not about to let this go... _ Something  _ he said made Jack look like that. It’s too intriguing to just forget about.

“My day was...uh, fine,” Bitty says, pulling up Chrome on his computer. “I woke up, and I made that smoothie...with the protein powder? You’d be proud!” He tries to keep his typing silent as he does a quick Google search. “What did you do today?”

And...oh. The first result says “Je suis excité: one of the biggest mistakes.” Bitty tries not to react as he clicks on the link—Jack is still watching him, after all. He’s talking about lunch with his teammate, and Bitty feels bad for ignoring him, but this is important. 

The link is a reddit thread, and the original post says,  _ “Often I really want to say 'I'm excited' in French...and I know very well that even though 'Je suis excité' is grammatically correct, it refers to sexual excitement in French… but I’m not really sure what else to say?” _

“Oh!” Bitty doesn’t even mean to say it, it’s just... _ Oh no _ . This wasn’t what he expected. But…now that he thinks about it, Jack’s reaction makes sense. He’d been  _ aroused. _

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks. He’s frowning in concern, and…oh god. Bitty had told Jack he was  _ horny. _ .. 

“Nothing!” he says. “It’s nothing. I’m fine! I’m great, go on. How was lunch with Tater?”

“Oh, crisse. Did you look it up?” 

Bitty can feel his face burning. Now Jack  _ knows  _ he knows. It’s so embarrassing.

“Of course I looked it up!” Bitty says. “I wasn’t going to drop it! Not with you looking like—” Bitty doesn’t know how to finish that sentence. He gestures at the screen helplessly, “—like that.” he finishes lamely.

“I didn’t, uh,” Jack says. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. Sorry.”

“Jack. It’s—it’s fine,” Bitty says. He bits his lip. “For the record, I’m, ah. I’m excited like that too.” Bitty’s face is  _ so warm.  _ At least Jack’s blushing too.

“Oh my god.” Jack’s voice is almost a whine, and the sound of it goes right to Bitty’s cock. “Shit. Eric, I’m—me too.”

Bitty frantically switches back to the web browser and does another quick search. This time he doesn’t care if Jack can hear him typing.

He mouths the words before he says them out loud. He hopes his pronunciation is at least sort of right.

“Jack. Je—J’ai envie de toi,” he says. He’s kind of embarrassed still, but his accent’s gotten better since he started talking with Jack a few weeks before. “Shit, Jack. I really. I want you so badly.” And just when he thought it was impossible to get any redder, a glimpse of his reflection on his laptop’s screen proves him wrong.

“Crisse,” Jack says, breathlessly. “Ouais, moi aussi, Eric. Can we—now?”  

“Fuck, Jack,” Bitty says, pressing the heel of his right hand to his groin. No one could blame him for the way he bucks up against it. “Yes— _ fuck _ . If you want.”

“Oh, god, yes I  _ want _ ,” Jack says, and he goes to tug the waistband of his shorts down over his hips. “Bitty, I’ve wanted this—” His voice is cut off with a groan as he wraps a hand around his cock. “—so long.”

Shit, if that’s not the hottest thing that Bitty’s ever seen...Jack’s strong fingers circling his dick, moving ever so slightly. Sure, the image is a little grainy on Bitty’s screen, but it’s still the most amazing thing. 

Bitty pulls his own shorts off, and when he sits back down and looks at his screen, the image is just of Jack’s face, no dick in sight. 

“Jack, what...” He sighs as he gets a hand on himself. “Jack, honey, I want to see.”

“What?” Jack asks. “Like, ah. Like this?” 

The video is laggy as Jack tilts the screen, but when it catches back up, all Bitty can see is Jack’s cock, palm working against it in circular motions. 

“Better, Bits?” Jack asks from offscreen.

“Wait,” Bitty says. “No, can you...Can you do it so I can see both?”

“Both?” Jack asks.

“I want to see your face, but—” His breath catches as he rubs a thumb over the head of his cock. “I want to see you, ah. Touching yourself, too.”

Jack stands up and the video goes blurry as he moves his laptop. Bitty keeps touching himself, eyeing the bedside table. There’s a bottle of lube in the drawer. He wonders if it’d be too much, for the first time, to finger himself on camera. 

“Eric, how is this?” Jack asks. It could not be a more stereotypical video chat sex position. Jack is sitting at his desk in his computer chair, legs spread, a hand circling the base of his cock. 

Bitty almost laughs. “It feels like chatroulette, but with, like. Faces. And feelings.”

“What?” Jack frowns, hand still on his cock.. “What is that?”

“It’s like, uh, like random video chatting? With strangers, on the internet. Lots of dicks,” Bitty explains. “It’s not important.”

Jack looks interested. “Do you like to get off with strangers?” 

“No! Jack, what? No, that’s not really, uh, my thing.” Bitty pulls his shirt off. “Like I said, it’s not important, can we please move on—”

Jack just groans in response. Bitty looks back to the screen, and...oh. There’s a flush spreading down Jack’s chest. He’s got one hand on his dick, working it from tip to base, twisting his wrist in little circular motions as he strokes himself. That’s gonna be something to use when he actually gets his hands on Jack. 

Bitty looks over at his nightstand. It’s amazing, watching Jack, but he usually…Well. And the lube is right there. But they’ve never done this before, so maybe he shouldn’t?

Besides, it’s enough to just watch Jack as his hands wander over his body, up his chest, pinching his nipples, grasping his balls. His eyes flutter shut as he ghosts his fingers down his neck and across his shoulders, and Bitty catalogues it all. He can’t wait until he can touch Jack for real. 

“Bits, you look,” Jack manages. Bitty can feel his neck heat; Jack sounds  _ wrecked _ . “Bits, you’re so hot, I can’t—I want you so badly.”

“Oh fuck,” Bitty says. And he just…can’t resist any longer. He leans over and digs the lube out of the drawer. A second later, he’s flipped the cap open and squirted some onto his fingers.

Jack has his eyes open again. “What are you—?”

Bitty scoots to the edge of his bed, propping his legs up on the chair his laptop is balanced on. “Is this okay?”

“Is it—” Jack’s voice is strangled. He closes his eyes and just breathes deeply for a second. “Fuck, Bits, it’s so good, please. Do you—do you do this every time?”

“Not, ah, not every time,” Bitty says. He brings his left hand down to his asshole and lightly presses. “But, Jack, fuck, I do a lot.”

“What do you think about?” Holy  _ crap _ is Jack talkative. Bitty didn’t expect this at all. It’s overwhelming.  “What do you, ahh, what do you think about when you finger yourself?”

With that he pushes his finger into himself, just past the first knuckle. It’s all he can do to keep focused on the things Jack is saying, remind himself that Jack is waiting for a response. “Oh, god. I. Of course, what else would I think about? Jack, I imagine  _ you _ .” He pushes further inside, feeling the stretch through his whole body. He arches his back, toes curling. God, it feels so  _ good _ . 

“Bitty, oh, oh my god,” Jack gasps. “Bits. I’m really close, I—” 

Bitty’s...not surprised, necessarily. Already though? Not that he’s complaining, but wow. 

“Crisse,” Jack says. “Bits, fuck, I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Jack’s forearm is jerking frantically, wrist flicking. Bitty presses his fingers into himself deeper, trying to match Jack’s speed. He crooks his finger inside of himself—brushing his prostate, and it sends a wave of arousal coursing through his body.

“Jack,” Bitty says. ”Fuck, you’re amazing, I can’t wait until you’re inside of me.” Suddenly there are streaks shooting onto Jack’s stomach, and it’s all too much. He just made Jack  _ come _ . He doesn’t want to send himself over the edge yet, so he slows the hand on his dick.

“Eric, oh my god, “Jack says. “You’re so—you have no idea. You look so good.” He’s obviously coming down from the post-orgasm high, but the blissful look on his face tells Bitty that the novelty of seeing him do this hasn’t worn off. “Bitty, can you get another finger inside?”

Bitty’s hips jerk upwards in response, and he wordlessly pushes another finger in.

“Oh my god, Jack,” Bitty says, pressing his fingers further inside himself as he resumes moving his hand over his cock. “Fuck, I want you to do this to me. So much. I can’t wait, I need—”

“Keep going, Bitty, please,” Jack says. “I’ll be there with you soon.” 

A tug of heat spreads through him at Jack’s words. “Jack, please. I’m close, I’m so close.” 

“Eric,” Jack says, and something about the way his name sounds in Jack’s breathless baritone pushes him over the edge. 

Bitty flops back on his bed, completely spent, the sticky mess cooling on his stomach. He pushes at the chair with his foot, turning the camera away. He doesn’t really want his naked butt on full display while he deals with cleaning up. 

“Bits, why’d you go?” says Jack’s tinny voice from the laptop, and Bitty laughs.

“Jack, I’m covered in lube and come, give me thirty seconds,” he says, reaching over to grab tissues from the box on his bedside table. 

“Okay,” Jack says. “Yeah, me too. Reconvene in a few minutes?”

“Sounds good, handsome!” He gets off the bed and grabs a towel, peering down the hallway to make sure no one is around before darting to the bathroom around the corner. He makes quick work of cleaning up and ties the towel around his waist before returning to his room.

He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and sits on his bed, adjusting his laptop once again. “Jack?” He’s not in the shot, but the ensuite isn’t too far that he won’t hear.

“One second, Bits!” The tap runs for a bit and then Jack is back on his bed, holding the laptop in his lap. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself,” he says, voice quiet. He feels a little self conscious. “So, ah, that—” His voice gets caught in his throat. “That was fun?” 

“Was that a question?” Jack asks.

“This is not a time for chirping!” he says, laughing. “I just thought, maybe. It’d be good to talk about it, you know?” 

“Okay,” Jack says. “Talking is good. That was fun.”

Bitty’s happy they’re on the same page, but he still can’t meet Jack’s eyes.

“Bitty?” Jack asks. His brows are pulled down low. He looks nervous. “Bits, was that not—Are you alright? I’m sorry, we should have talked about that before we, um, I’m—”

“Jack, no, don’t be sorry!” Bitty says. “It was great! I’m just. I don’t know, I…I mean. I’m not a  _ stranger _ to sex, obviously.” They’d talked about their own experiences, late one night on the phone. Bitty had been under a blanket in his room, whispering despite being fairly certain that his parents were asleep. “It’s fine, you know? I’m just, worried? I suppose? Was that too much?”

“Was what too much?”

“The, ah. The whole, um. Me. Fingering myself? And all?”

“Eric,” Jack says. It’s his stern, captain voice. “Eric. That was amazing, I loved it. I—” He stops suddenly, looks away from the camera. After a deep breath, he turns back. “I really like you. That shouldn’t be a surprise, Eric. I really, really like you.”

“Oh, god,” Bitty says. “Jack. Me too. I really like you too.” 

“Bits,” Jack says. He looks down at his hands for a moment and picks at the skin around his thumbnail before taking in a slow breath and looking back to Bitty. “No, I mean. Like. I love you, and I’m sorry if it’s too soon, or if you think that I’m only saying that because we got off together, because that’s not it.” Jack’s looking at his screen so his eyes aren’t looking directly into the camera, but it has almost the same effect. Bitty can’t breathe, suddenly. 

“I just,” Jack continues. “I love you, and I wanted to tell you.” 

Bitty’s heart is beating faster than it probably ever has. Faster than it did mid-check at the end of his freshman year. Faster than when Jack kissed him after graduation. 

“Shit, Jack,” Bitty says. “Oh my god, I love you too, of course, I have for so long.” 

A smile lights up Jack’s face, matching his own. It’s like—for a second everything in the world seems good and right and perfect. 

_ And you know what?  _ Bitty thinks, _ Maybe it is. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr right [here](http://bittyybee.tumblr.com/) so come chill!
> 
> French Translations:  
> Je suis excité pour cette juillet - I am horny for this July (Grammatically incorrect, and Bitty's intended meaning was "I am excited for this July")  
> Crisse - Christ  
> J’ai envie de toi - I want you  
> Ouais, moi aussi - Yeah, me too


End file.
